Belgia, zakamarki i Van Damme
Totalna Porażka w Trasie: Spotkaj Gwiazde! - Odcinek 2 (W kabinie pilota siedzi Chris z Chefem) Chris: No Chefie, kolejne zajęcie Ci znalazłem.. Chef: No.. Chris: Naprawde cieszę się że zostałeś! Chef: Zostałem tylko dlatego, że obiecałeś mi wypłacić podwojoną kwote moje pensji... ' I tak pewnie mi nie wypłaci..' Chris: No jak kasa to do boga.. Chef: Ściag warki z nosa jak do mnie mówisz.. Chris: WTF? A jesteśmy na wizji! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie: Spotkaj Gwiazde! Poznaliśmy 21 uczestników, którzy jak się okazało wygryzli stare gwiazdy w pierwszym wyzwaniu tego sezonu! Zadanie wygrała Jennifer, bo znalazła samolot, który wepchnał ją do sezonu który był jej wielkim marzeniem! Potem nadszedł czas na podzielenie zawodników, niestety zawodnicy wybrali fatalne nazwy drużyn i raczej nie dam im już nigdy wybierać nazw! Kolejno spotkało ich zadanie, które zmąciło im w mózgach.. No bo kto by chciał słuchać Justin Biebera!? Jak się okazało oni musieli! Ostatecznie dzięki Jarosławowi który rozwalił czache Bieberowi, wyzwanie wygrali Drużyna Chris jest naprawde bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo mądry! A co nas dzisiaj czeka!? Oglądajcie drugi odcinek nowego sezonu! Samolot; Klasa Przegranych z Drugą drużyną (Tradycje z resztą jakw TPWT tak i tu, jedną klase Ekonomiczną dzieliły dwie drużyny, przegrani i nie wygrani.) (Można stwierdzić, po tym co było widać, że jednak jest podział...Przegrani wzięli jedno skrzydło, a najwięksi przegrani, notabene nie wygrani, drugie skrzydło, ale na początek zajmijmy się przegranymi) Greg: No, yo.. Jak mogliśmy, yo to przegrać!? Anabell: Gdyby nie panna kocham "sweet Biebera", to raczej byłby remis.. Heath: Spokojnie! Tą zagadke źle rozszyfrowaliśmy, ale następne pójdą OK. Anabell(zerknęła ponuro na Emma, która spała...): Tej to dobrze.. ' Ale tutaj do bani...' (Jack nucił sobie jakąś piosenke pod nosem) Greg: Yo, czego ty ziom słuchasz? Jack: Normalna muzyka z Afryki.. Olimpia: A myślałam że jesteś z Kanady... Jack: Faktycznie przypominam kanadyjczyka - powiedział ironicznie. ' Masakra..Krązyła plotka bo wiosce że Amerykanie są głupi..Ale żeby aż tak..?' Greg: Yo, dzisiaj musimy wygrać! (Emma się przebudziła) Emma: Gdzie..Ja.. jestem..(mówiła zaspana) Anabell: W samolocie mądralinsko... (Emma dednęła znowu..) Greg: Mclean ma dziwne metody, yo! Heath: Ciszesz, bo rywale nas podsłuchują! Greg: Racja, yo! Anabell: Skończysz już tym "yo"? Olimpia: No..Troche to irytujące. Greg: Yo, spoko laski, git! ' To jest dom wariatów!' Drużyna Mistrzów (Siedzieli w nie najlepszych nastrojach...Nie przegrali, ale jednak też nie wygrali tego wyzwania..) (Frankie składał model samochodu, Lukaninho ustalał własny harmonogram zajeć..czy Cirke która cały czas siedziała Cicho..) Diego(postanowił przerwać cisze): No ludziska..Drużyna która nie jest zintegrowana nic nie wygra! (Lukaninho zerknął z pod notatnika) Lukaninho: Jakimś trafem masz racje.. Kevin: No to musimy coś zrobić! Chelsea: To może jakiś doping! Jestem świetną cherleedarką! (Cirkę się zaczerwieniła i wybuchnęła) Cirke: Żadnych cherleederek! Chelsea: A Ciebie co ugryzło? ' Kiedyś cherleederka zabrała mi chłopaka! Teraz postaram się na niej odegrać!' Cirke: Nie lubie tańców cherlederkich! Chelsea: A..ha..? Lukaninho: Ale akurat to jest fajne! Frankie: Fajniejsze jest, składanie modeli! Alice; Nie obraź się kolego, ale tylko Ciebie to fascynuje. Kevin: Racja ziomalko! Lukaninho: Wypasione bryki są git, ale nie modele! ' Lamusy się nie znają!' Frankie: I co z tego!? Chelsea: No to co robimy!? Diego: Przydałoby się poznać samolot! Lukaninho: Racja! (Cała drużyna poszła oprócz Frankiego, który składał model) Klasa Zwycięzców (Klasa zwycięzców, niesamowity przywilej, radość i tak dalej! Pełne luksusy!) (Sophie korzystała z maseczki na twarz) Sophie: Fenomen! Moja skóra tego potrzebowała! (Avalon leżała obok) Avalon: Popieram Cię w stuprocentach! Sophie: I co z tego!? Myślisz że przez to Cię polubie? Avalon: No przydałoby się! Sophie: Lol!.. Ona jest żałosna! (Nagle Avalon padła na ziemie...A Sophie oddychnęła) Sophie: Dziwaczka.. Alex: Alex, chcieć przeprosić! Sophie: Nie masz za co przepraszać! Alex: Jak to!? Sophie: Zrobiłaś mi przysługe! Alex: Jak? Sophie: Uśpiłaś ją, więc teraz jesteś moją dłużniczką! Alex: Czemu? Sophie: Też Ci kiedyś pomogę a teraz zmykaj! ' Zawsze dostawał za to ochrzan!' (Przechodząc koło kibla klasy zwycięzców zachaczyła ją Jennifer) Jennifer: Wszystko widziałam! Alex: I co z tego? Jennifer: Jak wstanie to nie będzie zadowolona! Alex: I co masz zamiar zrobić! Jennifer: Nie powiem nic jej, jeśli zagłosujesz jak ja na kilku eliminacjach! Alex: Hmm.. Jennifer: Propozycja nie jest wieczna! Alex: Ok... ' Świetnie!' (Carlos i Fernando siedzieli na przeciwko siebie i gadali) Carlos: Kolego, jak CI szło w szkole!? Fernando: W jakiej szkole!? Ja jestem modelem! Carlos: Chyba do szkoły chodziłeś? Fernando: Super modni nie chodzą do szkoły! Carlos: No tak bo by Ci jeszcze te fatalne ubrania potargali. Fernando: Twoi starzy tyle nie zarabiają co warte są moje ciuchy! Carlos: Kpisz! Fernando: Ależ skądże, nawet widać po Tobie! Carlos: CO? Fernando: Że jesteś nie modny kolo! Carlos: Jasne.. Fernando: No way, ziom! Najmodniejszą osobą ja jestem tutaj! Carlos: Jasne... Fernando: WYJDŹ! Carlos: Sam wyjdź! Musisz zrobić 32 kroki by wyjść! Fernando: Jasne! ' Nie dośc że głupi to jeszcze nie modny.. Z kim ja pracuje!?' (Jarosław siedział przy barze i groził barmanowi) Jarosław: Daja ku... Sobieską! Barman: Ale panie Jarosławie nie ma! Jarosław: Co mnie do ch.. pana to obchodzi!? Barman: No..Chris nie pozwolał trunków zamawiać! Jarosław: Ale zmienił zdanie śmieciu! Barman: Najwyraźniej nie odebrałem rozkazów.. (Dostał pałą w łeb) Jarosław: TO sie naucz! Barman: J...j.a...ja.s...ja..sn...Ja...sne... Jarosław: Leć po piwo! (Barman poleciał dalej) Jarosław: I git! I ch... mnie obchodzi czy mnie lubicie! Stołówka ( Na stołówce przy miejscach swoich drużyn siedzieli ich przedstawiciele) (Zjawił się również Chris) Chris: Za chwile wylądujemy w kolejnym kraju! Wszyscy: Gdzie? Chris: Ten kraj ma 98 % Urbanizacji! Carlos: A wiem! Belgia, ze stolica w Brukseli! Chris: Dokładnie! ' Za mądry jest!' Greg: No yo.. Anabell: Miałeś tak ne mówić! Greg: Sorry! Chris: Jak obiecałem spotkacie równiez gwiazde! Wszyscy: Yyhy... Chris: Ale ona weźmie epizodyczny udział! Dzisiaj głównie w wyzwaniu pomoże jedna z uczestniczek poprzedniego sezonu! (Nagle rozległ się piorun, i na końccu stołówki przy wejściu, było widać cień Ezekiela) Lukaninho: Duncana!? Anabell: Gwen? Alice: Courtney!? Sophie: Blaineley? Chelsea: Blaineley kto to jest!? Sophie: A pomyliło mi się z polowanie na sławy! Chris: Pudło! Ze słodką idiotką Lindsay! (Rozłegł sie głos przez radio) Chef: Trzymajcie się czegoś zaraz lądujemy w Brukseli! (Chris zniknął a samolot podszedł do lądowania) Przed Grand Place (Przed wielkim placem, głównym placem w Brukseli Dolnej, Chris zgromadził zawodników) Chris: A więc frajerzy, jesteśmy w Belgii! Carlos: Znajdujemy się teraz na wielkim placu! Chris: To moja kwestia zamknij się! Carlos: No i jest wpisany na światową listę UNESCO! Chris: Zamknij się! Carlos: Ale to są ważne informacje! Chris: Zróbcie coś z nim bo go rozszarpe! Jarosław: Zaraz mu wpie.... Chris: OK! Jennifer: Nie rób tego bez jakieś ugody dla nas! Jarosław: Racja! Za to chce 3 razy 0,7 Sobieskiej! (Wszyscy strzelili facepalma a Chris się uśmiechnął) Chris: OK! Bedzie czekało na ciebie w samolocie. Jarosław: I to sie ku.. rozumie! (Wziął Carlosa za fraki i poszedł z nim pod fontanne i "dusił" go pod wodą) ' Kocham dręczyć kujony!' ' Co za idiota...' Chris: Zapewne jesteście ciekawi jakie czeka was pierwsze wyzwanie! Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Skąd ja to znam... Frankie: A będzie składanie samochodów!? Chris: Oj.. Frankie... Będzie... Frankie: O tak! Chris: Zartowałem! Już go nie nawidzę! Alice: Możesz przejść do konkretów!? Heath: Może jakieś szukanie? CHris: Trafiłeś w sendo Heath! Jennifer: Znowu..? Chris: Bruksela jest średnio zaludnionym miastem, ale ciężko znaleźc pojedyncze osoby! greg: Więc, yo? (Dostał w pałe od Anabell) Greg: Sorry! Chris: Musicie znaleźć w tym mieście Lindsay! Drużyna która pierwsza znajdzie Linds wygra pierwsze wyzwanie! Jakieś pytania? (Pare osób podniosło ręce) Chris: Swietnie nie ma! Więc do dzieła! Wyzwanie 1 Chris: Zapomniałem dodać poruszacie się pieszo! Jennifer: Ale nogi mnie będą boleć! Chris: Trudno! Drużyna Mistrzów(Narada) Alice: Skoro musimy uderzyć to w jedno miejsce najlepiej! Chelsea: Gdzie! Lukaninho: Na stadion Anderlachtu Bruksela! Diego: A Ty kolego o jednym.. Lukaninho: No, tam grałem sparing i dużo ludzi może się tam pomieścić... Frankie: A nie lepiej u lakiernika!? Cirke: Jakieś zabytki? Kevin: Na wielkim placu! (Wszyscy strzelili Facepalma) Diego: Tu jesteśmy! Kevin: Racja.. Sorki! Chelsea: Cirke ma dobry pomysł! Cirke: Zamknij się laluniu! ' Co ja jej złego zrobiłam!?' Lukaninho: Zabytkiem jest stadion! ' Idiota!' Alice: To nie jest zabytek! Diego: Czarna Wieża? Kevin: Fajna nazwa! Alice: Dobra biegnijmy tam! (Ruszyli w bój) Drużyna Wrednego Kucharza(Narada) Heath: Powinniśmy ją wytropić! Anabell: Ogarnij się.. Jack: Poszukajmy w miejscu które lubie Lindsay! Olimpia: Lubi szminki i dobrze się ubierać! Emma: Ja proponuje poszukać gdzieś w siedzibie parlamentu! Greg: Czego? Y...o! (Oberwał znów od Anabell) Emma: To co? Jack: Wsumie parlament może być dobry! Greg: Raczej ziomy nie! Olimpia: To niby gdzie? Heath: Przydałby mi się Scooby! ' Niech da mi namiary na proszki!' Greg: Parlament ziomy! Jack: TO ruszajmy nie ma czasu do stracenia! Drużyna CJNBBBBG (Narada) Jennifer: Skoro już walczymy o milion przydałoby się wyzwanie wygrać! Avalon: Łuhu! Żyje! Sophie: Jaka wielka ulga dla ludzkości... Wydaje mi się że SOphie mnie nie lubi.. Alex: To gdzie biegniemy? Fernando: Jasne, że to świata mody i zakupów! HiperMakiet! Jennifer: To zbyt banalne! Carlos: (Wziął kalkurator) Obliczając nasze szanse mamy 1:10000 że ją znajdziemy! Jarosław: A mam was w dupie! Fernando: A ostatnio moi niemodni koledzy to samolot też był pod ręką! Nie Jennifer? Jennifer: Goń się! Avalon: Avalon chce blisko! Alex: Ja bym potrenowała kondycje! Jennifer: Nie ma sprzeciwu ruszajmy na centrum handlowe! Drużyna Mistrzów - szukanie 1 (Wszyscy przybiegli pod wieże) Lukaninho: No i gdzie ta idiotka!? Chelsea: Spokojnie! Kevin: Szukajcie a nie! Alice: Rozproszmy się, to szybciej znajdziemy! (Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili) Diego: Ale stop! Przecież to tylko jedna wieżyczka.. (Cirke stałą już przy wejściu do budynku) Cirke: Czyli.. Te budynki obok to nie to.. Diego: Nie... ALice: TO po co nas tu ciągłeś... Diego: Bo tylko to mi przyszło do głowy... (Poiegli gdzie indziej..) Drużyna Wrednego Kucharza - szukanie 1 (Cała drużyna zjawiła się pod parlamentem) Heath: Teraz powinniśmy się rozdzielić! ' Dobra rada, zawsze coś warta!' Greg: Yo, ale gdzie! Anabell: Zdala od Ciebie! Olimpia: Najlepiej się rozdzielmy w dwójki i idźmy! Emma: Świetny pomysł! Heath: Przecież to mówiłem! Jack: Nikt Cię nie słucha! (Zawodnicy się rozdzielili i powstały następujące dwójki: Emma i Olimpia, Jack i Greg, Heath i Anabell) ' Gorzej być nie mogło!' Olimpia: Emma chodź idziemy! Emma: OK! Heath: Anabell świetnie los nas sobie przydzielił! Ty będziesz Velma! A może Daphne? Anabell: Ja będę Anabell! Heath: Jak chcesz.. Greg: No to my też poszukamy Drużyna CJNBBBBG - szukanie 1 (Cała drużyna wysiadła z komunikacji miejskiej i wbiegli do największego centrum handlowego) Jennifer: Kto robił zakupy w hipermarketach. (Podrapała się po głowie) Jennifer: Wszyscy przecież.. Musimy poszukać jej tutaj! (Jarosław rozwalił szybe przy wejściu) Jarosław: Ja ku.. nie byłem i co? Alex: Ja też rzadko bywam.. ' Z kim ja pracuje!?' Carlos: Centrum jest duże a nas 7? Jak szukamy!? Fernando: Ja pójde do modnych sklepów popatrzeć! Sophie: Ja bym poszła na kosmetyki! Jennifer: Idioci! To nie są zakupy! Mamy ją znaleźć! Jarosław: Pie... się! Avalon: To co kurde robimy!? Jennifer: Szukamy! ' Czemu ta dzi.. się rządzi?' Alex: Ja pójde na sportowe miejsca! ' (Wyciąga karte kredytową) Coś sobie modne kupię! Oh yea!' Drużyna Mistrzów - szukanie 2 (Cała drużyna wróciła do centrum i siedziała zakłopotona...) Lukaninho: Z kim ja pracuje!? Frankie: Może poskładamy razem? (Wszyscy Facepalm) Diego: Musimy coś zrobić! (Nadleciał Chris..) Chris(przez megafon): SZUKAJCIE W MIEJSCU GDZIE LUBI BYĆ LINDSAY! Lukaninho: Na boisku!? Kevin: Ten zaczyna... ' Tak piłkarzyna.. Cheerlederka w mojej drużynie super..' Chelsea: Boisko!? Nie może jakby to był Tyler.. Alice: CO lubi Lindsay? Chelsea: Manicure i świetnie wyglądać! Alice: To lecimy do jakiegoś sklepu tego typu! (Ruszyli) Drużyna Wrednego Kucharza- szukanie 2 (Wszyscy powrócili z poszukiwań...Greg trzymał ze sobą jakiegoś plasticzka) Greg: YO! Macie ją! Anabell: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Heath: ALe to raczej nie jest.... Olimpia: No jasne że nie jest... Greg: No powiedz jak masz na imię? Plasticzek: Lindsay! Greg: I łyso wam! ' Idiota..' ' LOL...' Olimpia: Ale to nie.... ona... (Nadleciał Chris) Chris(Przez megafon): SZUKAJCIE W MIEJSCU GDZIE LUBI BYĆ LINDSAY! Olimpia: Ona uwielbia fryzury! Heath: Czas wytropić fryzjera! Drużyna CJNBBBBG - Szukanie 2 (Cała drużyna była rozproszona po hipermakecie) (Carlos był koło księgarni) Carlos: Mądrzy ludzie tutaj są! Biblioterka: Czym służe? Carlos: Widziała pani blondynke! (Jennifer chodziła poprostu bez celu) Jennifer: To głupie show jest porąbane! (Jarosław stał przy barze z trunkami) Jarosław: Dawaj ch...! Sprzedawca: Nie! Jarosław: Ja ci powiem nie! Dawaj! Sprzedawca: Przepraszam.. Juz daje! (Fernando wszedł do jednego z domów mody, podszedł do kasjerki, a zza lady wyskoczył Chris) Chris: Gratuluje Fernando! Znalazłeś Lindsay! Lindsay: Heeej! Fernando: Cześc śliczna, jedynie modnie ubrana! Chris: A ja!? Fernando: Styl stary... Odśwież się kolo! Chris: Ekhem.. Fernando: Lindsay, pomożesz mi coś wybrać? Lindsay: Jasne! Chris: A więc! Zachwile zgromadzimy wszystkie drużyny w tym miejscu i odbędzie się II wyzwanie! Do zobaczenia po reklamach! Zadanie II (Wszystkie drużyny się zjawiły już przed domem mody, Fernando kupił sobie nowe ciuszki, nawet Chris się odświeżył..Chef przyszedł nie zadowolony) Chris: Nie dostałem zgody na wyścig wózków sklepowych Chef: Ale...Były kompilacje... Chris: Więc dzisiaj powalczycie na ringu! Fernando: Ring!? Feeee! ' Nie po to kupowałem nowe ubrania!' Chris: A oceniac was będzie Jean Cloude Van Damme! Jarosław: On!? Wow! ' On był zawsze moim idolem kur..wa!' J.C.V.D: Witajcie! Jarosław: Mogę prosić o autograf! (Wszystkim opadła kopara..Jarek miły...) (Gwiazda mu dała) Chris: WYbierzcie po dwóch przedstawicieli do walk! (Trwały buźliwe narady..) Lukaninho: Ja nie będę walczył więc od nas Diego i Frankie! Niech kto inny oberwie nie ja! CHris: OK! Wredni Kucharze? Anabell: Greg! (popatryła się chytrze) i Jack! Chris: I Drużyna Chris jest mega mega mega odlotowy!? Jarosław: Kur..Ja ! i ... Alex: Ja! J.C.V.D: Dziewczyna? Alex: Umiem o siebie zadbać! J.C.V.D: Ok! Chris: A więc walki bedą takie: DIego vs Greg, Jack vs Alex i Jarosław versus Frankie! CHef: A walki możecie oglądać w usłudze PPV, wysyłając sms na nr 666 o treści Zuo! J.C.V.D:: A więc walkę czas zacząć! Walka 1 (Na ringu pojawili się Diego i Greg) J.C.V.D: Na ringu zjawili się Diego i Greg! Podajcie sobie ręce! (Obydwoje podali sobie ręce!) J.C.V.D: Walczymy do upadłego, OK! Obydwaj: Jasne! J.C.V.D: A więc start! (Walka się rozpoczeła...) (Greg zaczął atakować Diego.. który był lepiej zbudowany...Jak sie okazało mimo lepszej muskularności, od razu bez ceregieli powalił go Greg...) J.C.V.D: Nuda.... Teraz Alex vs Jack! Walka 2 J.C.V.D: A więc tak samo jak poprzednio.. Podajcie sobie ręce.. (Alex i Jack podali sobię ręce) J.C.V.D: Walczymy do upadłego! OK! Jack: Jasne! J.C.V.D: ALex? Alex: Jasne jasne.. (Walka się rozpoczeła Jack stosował styl małpy, a dziwczyna spokojnie do tego podchodziła, pierwsza minuta spokojna.. Później zaczęła atakować dziewczyna) Daje jej poprostu szanse! (Jack wystawił ręce.. A Alex to wykorzystała złapała go i ją mu wykręciła...Chłopak padł na ziemie..) No mówie.. odpuściłem sobie... J.C.V.D: Żeby dziewczyna Cię pokonała.. Brawo Alex! Alex: Arigato! J.C.V.D: Jeśli teraz nie wygra Frankie..To wyzwanie przegrają mistrzowie! Walka 3 J.C.V.D: Podajcie sobie ręce! Jarosław: Niech się frajer pie... Frankie: Jak on chce... J.C.V.D: Walczymy do upadłego OK! Frankie: No! J.C.V.D: Start! (Jak sie walka zaczęła tak skończyła.. Jarosław wyjął bejsbola i trzy razy mu tak w łeb przywalił... że leżał nie przytomny..) J.C.V.D: Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! Chris: Dzięki Jean! J.C.V.D: Spoko! Chris: Wyzwanie wygra ja boski! Drudzy są wredni kucharze! A na eliminacjach spotkamy się z Drużyną Mistrzów! Za godzine w samolocie! Pokój zwierzeń przegranych! ' Piłkarzyna mnie denerwuje! Głosuje na _________' ' Nie lubie tego małego gnoma Kevina! Głosuje na ______' ' Nie cierpie cherleaderki! Głosuje na _______' ' Blablablabla...' ' Za dużo frajerów do głosowania.. Głosuje na ______' Ceremonia (W samolocie Chris i Zwyciezcy się zjawili, Frankie był na wózku inwalidzkim) Chris: Jest tu wiele nie nawiści! Lukaninho: Dawaj te piankI! CHris: OK! Bezpieczni to: Alice, Cirke, Kevin i Diego. (Rzucił pianki) Chris: Dwa głosy ma Chelsea! Ale zostaje! Chelsea: Łiiii! CHris: Jeden z was ma aż 4 głosy! I dzisiaj wyleci! Diego: Żegnaj piłkarzyno! Chris: 4 głosy ma .. . . . . . . . . . . . Lukaninho! Ale z powodu obrażen wylatuje Frankie! Lukaninho: Hahaha! Chris: Frankie łap spadochron i wykonaj skok wstydu stary! (Frankie wyleciał na wózku inwalidzkim, a na kołach samolotu widzimy Ezekiela) KONIEC Ps. SOrry za denny odcinek :C Jak oceniasz odcinek(SZCZERZE!) 5 4 3 2 1